


Useless instincts

by moonlovers (beeseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Stalking, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, but NOT a serial killer pls, hitmen??, i mean youngjae is an assassin, if it sounds bad sorry it's actually pretty chill, it's just for the sex really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/moonlovers
Summary: “Don’t--” Jaebeom pleads breathlessly.“Sh,” Youngjae silences him with a finger over his lips. “Why are you so scared, baby? Why are you looking at me so fearful? You know you are the one I wouldn’t ever hurt.”Jaebeom shakes his head, he tries to push Youngjae off him but all he does is rest his hands on his chest. “Would you hurt someone else then?”“What does it matter? If you want me either way,”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Useless instincts

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is inspired by twice's make me go, nayeon said she was inspired by a movie with an assassin that she doesn't remember the tile (right..) so here inspired by the move with no title !

The first time Jaebeom’s eyes laid on his new neighbor he felt as if he had fallen in some sort of enchantment. The other man was adorable, the way he smiled down at his phone made Jaebeom’s heart flutter. From the small distance between them, he could hear soft barks coming from the phone so he supposed it was a dog video the other was watching. At that moment Jaebeom wished he wasn’t so shy and was able to approach him, but he couldn’t. He felt his body tied to the ground and his lips sealed. 

Even though he wasn’t able to talk to him, Jaebeom couldn’t stop thinking about his cute smile and the soft way he behaved. And usually, Jaebeom wasn’t lucky with his crushes, but it seemed like this time the universe took pity on him and one morning when he was going to work. Cute-neighbor entered the elevator at the same time as him. The man felt lucky just by having the opportunity to be in the same space as the other again, he didn’t even consider talking to him. 

But as if it was a sign from the universe, the other man talked to him first. He said his name was Youngjae and that he has seen Jaebeom a few times in the building. Jaebeom blushes hard at the remark, he only saw Youngjae once before this encounter but the man has seen Jaebeom before and it somehow made him feel self-conscious not knowing how to react to that. 

Jaebeom feels so shy that no matter how much effort Youngjae puts on trying to make small talk with him, he can just reply with single words or not reply at all. He is so relieved when they get to the ground floor that he can barely say goodbye to Youngjae. Of course, he regrets it instantly. It was his chance to build a friendly relationship with the other, to be able to at least say ‘good morning’ if he ever saw him around again. But he ruined it. Jaebeom promises to himself that the next time he sees Youngjae it will be different, that he will forget all about his shyness and talk to him. 

But no matter how Jaebeom waits for that opportunity it doesn’t come again for another month. Jaebeom doesn’t know how it’s possible that he never sees Youngjae around. He makes sure to go down to work at the exact same time he did when they talked in the elevator but it doesn’t help. Soon he starts to go even earlier and wait for a long time, which makes him get late at work for the first time in his life. 

It has come to a point that Jaebeom all but gave up on ever seeing Youngjae again. It wouldn’t make sense for him to have lived there just for a few days, so he probably was visiting someone and that was it. His chances were over. He was sure of it. 

That’s why Jaebeom couldn’t believe his eyes when someone stopped the elevator doors from closing late at night and it was Youngjae who got inside. He had a few cans of beer with his coworkers before heading home, so Jaebeom had to fix his eyes on the other person to make sure it was really Youngjae and not just his hopeful mind playing tricks on him. And it could really be an illusion since the man standing by Jaebeom’s side looked nothing like the delicate man he missed so dearly. 

Youngjae’s eyes were dark and mysterious, his hair slicked back and a devious smirk on his lips. The man looked dangerous for a lack of better words. The only thing Jaebeom could think was danger, his brain yelling at him to run while he could. But the reality was that running from Youngjae was never an option, different from the first time Jaebeom wasn’t just amazed by how cute the other was. He was scared yes, but he also could feel his body shaking in anticipation. Youngjae wasn’t just cute, he was fucking hot. He made the elevator feel like it was on fire. It was so hot in there, it made Jaebeom sweaty against his will. 

“Long time no see, Jaebeom…” Youngjae says, smirk still on his lips and eyes burning onto Jaebeom. The man wants to look away, overwhelmed by it. It's like Youngjae is a hunter and he is a small gazelle, just a helpless prey, but he can’t. It’s impossible to tear his eyes away from his gaze. 

“I-- you can-- you can call me Hyung,” Jaebeom finds himself saying slowly and softly, that earns him a wide grin from the younger one. 

“Is that so, Jaebeommie?” He flashes another smile at Jaebeom, but this time it looks more friendly, not quite like the Youngjae he first met but not as scary as before either. “Are you alright, you look a little pale,”

“Y--yes,” Jaebeom wants to facepalm, he can’t say anything without stuttering and it’s obvious that Youngjae notices it. Even though he feels intimidated by him, Jaebeom promised to himself he wouldn’t fuck up this time. “I had a few drinks so I’m a little… you know…”

“Aw, that’s a shame. I was going to invite you over, Hyung.” Youngjae says easily in a cute tone, but his face looks everything but cute and innocent. He raises one of his hands showing the bag full of beer and soju bottles. 

And it’s like he knows Jaebeom would want to go with him no matter what, even if he was wasted Jaebeom wouldn’t care. Youngjae’s eyes invite him in, and he can’t say ‘no’ to them. When Jaebeom says he would like to drink with Youngjae, the man doesn’t even feign surprise, just nods at him not saying anything else. And when the elevator opens its doors again he pushes Jaebeom out softly resting his free hand on the man’s small back. 

Maybe it’s because Jaebeom hasn’t been with anyone in a long time, or maybe it’s just the natural Youngjae effect has on him. But the small touch makes him go weak, his body is even warmer than before and his hands are shaking slightly. Youngjae doesn’t let go of him ‘till they get to his apartment, he lives on the same floor as Jaebeom and yet they barely see each other. 

“Did you miss me a lot?” Youngjae asks when they get inside as if he could read Jaebeom’s thoughts. He doesn’t even have it on him to deny, he nods once but Youngjae catches it. “I have to go on small trips from time to time because of my job, but thankfully it isn’t as often as it used to be,”

“And what do you do?” Jaebeom asks, making sure his voice is steady this time but it’s a little breathy still. He wants to see the place better, but Youngjae didn’t turn on the lights, all Jaebeom can see are shadows and the other’s pretty face illuminated by the moonlight that enters the place. 

“I help people with money solve their little problems,” it doesn’t tell Jaebeom much, and he really would like to understand Youngjae better so maybe this irrational fear would disappear. But when Youngjae doesn’t give anything else away, Jaebeom has to calm his nerves down by himself. 

The alcohol does a good job at helping him with that. At first, Jaebeom is stiff, sitting at the very end of the couch. He wants to be closer to Youngjae but his self-preservation instinct won’t let him. But after way more bottles of soju that he can handle, it ain’t in control anymore, now it’s just his body acting the way it pleases, the way it needs. 

Jaebeom isn’t the one who moves, it’s Youngjae who comes to him, sitting so close together Jaebeom wouldn’t be surprised if he was to find himself on the man’s lap. He doesn’t. But what he does in fact, is letting Youngjae talk softly to him, dropping sweet words on his ear. He can’t even tell how it progressed so quickly, they were barely talking while they drank but now that Youngjae is this close to him for some reason he thought it was necessary to whisper to Jaebeom. 

He says that he has had his eyes on Jaebeom for a while, that Jaebeom is too damn hot for his own good. Youngjae says he needs Jaebeom and the older man can already feel himself hardening up in his pants. 

And Jaebeom didn’t mind it, he didn’t mind Youngjae’s husky voice talking down to him at all. He didn’t mind the way the younger had one of his hands on top of his right thigh. Jaebeom wanted it. He wanted to feel Youngjae's warm touch, on his skin, no damn fabric separating them. 

“Please-- please, Youngjae-yah,” Jaebeom is whispering too, even though it’s not necessary. Everything is just so hot there, his body is burning, he can’t concentrate on breathing, even if he wanted to speak louder he wouldn’t be able to. 

“I know… I know, baby, me too. But not like this, you need to be sober, Hyung,” his words offend Jaebeom, he wants it, it’s not because he is drunk. And him being drunk won’t stop him from having Youngjae. If before he was intimidated now he doesn’t care, he just demands it.

“I am sober _now_ ,” Jaebeom says loudly for the first time that night. He lets his hand slide to Youngjae’s body, almost having a hold of the other’s crotch but the younger stops him. Strong and impossibly fast fingers hold his wrist tightly. “Please,” 

“Next time,” Youngjae promises, and then he is pulling Jaebeom up with him. He doesn’t have to but he walks the older man to his apartment and makes sure he gets in safely before going back to his own apartment. 

Jaebeom feels safe and secure, he feels cared for. That’s it ‘till he wakes up in the morning feeling like he has been run over by a truck. He only leaves his bed to get an Advil for his headache, and slowly memories from the past night invade his mind. Jaebeom almost doesn’t make it to the bathroom before he pukes all the content of his stomach. His head is pounding, his mouth tastes like ass, but more than that Jaebeom is scared. 

He knows nothing happened, he knows Youngjae made sure he was safe and didn’t do anything while he was drunk. But Jaebeom couldn’t help the creepily fear he felt when he remembered the younger’s eyes, now that his mind is at the right place he won’t ignore the caution signs anymore. 

Jaebeom is so fucking attracted to Youngjae, he can’t deny it, and knowing the other wants him as well makes things even harder for him. But he can’t ignore his instincts. Jaebeom spends the entire weekend locked in his apartment, he eats whatever he can find in his apartment afraid that if he gets something delivered he will see Youngjae and won’t be able to run away from him. 

It’s embarrassing to be so scared without a reason like this, but it also turns Jaebeom on like nothing else. When he thought Youngjae was just the cute neighbor he wanted to get to know him better, to maybe take him out on a date. But now he couldn’t care less about any of it, Jaebeom just wants Youngjae in his bed. He wants the other man to fuck him into oblivion. The fear makes it even hotter for him. 

Still, he is not willing to risk himself for it. JAebeom jerks off several times just to the thought of Youngjae’s dark eyes burning holes in him, by the way his fingers circled his wrist. Jaebeom is so ashamed of it, he knows he is loudly moaning Youngjae’s name every time he does it, he just hopes no one can hear him. But he is not so worried about it ‘till the week starts and he has to leave his apartment. 

Jaebeom walks out with his head low, and on the first two days, he doesn’t see any trace of Youngjae. So he gets a bit too comfortable, assuming the man isn’t around once again. But then Jaebeom crosses ways with him. When their eyes meet he chokes on his own saliva and needs the younger help to be able to breathe normally again. 

It couldn’t be more embarrassing, Youngjae doesn’t seem to mind, he is just so nice to Jaebeom. He is not the same Youngjae from that night but he is also not the Youngjae he saw that first time. It’s a mix of the two, he looks soft and cozy but he also looks dangerous and mysterious as if he could end Jaebeom right there and then if he wanted. 

His soft smile is accompanied by a piercing gaze, it reminds Jaebeom that he shouldn’t be near him, that he should be hiding. So, he pretends he doesn’t remember anything that happened between them as a way to put distance between them. Youngjae looks disappointed by the new information but his eyes tell Jaebeom that he doesn’t believe him for a second. If he does or not, it doesn’t matter because it works nonetheless. 

It’s everything Jaebeom needs to not act as if they are close in any way, he keeps his distance and after that, he is always looking for ways to avoid Youngjae the best he can. He is pretty successful at it, the rare occasions when they see each other they only say hello and goodbye. It’s not good enough though. 

No matter how far they are from each other physically, Youngjae is all Jaebeom has on his mind. He tries to ignore it through the day, and he tries to ignore it when he goes to bed too but his body aches to be touched. After a few nights of being ashamed to make himself cum thinking about Youngjae, Jaebeom is fucking done with it. It’s not wrong to do it, he is attracted to the other man like crazy. He can’t have him, but he won’t be ashamed of wanting him. 

Jaebeom is so obsessed with Youngjae, he always thinks he sees the man everywhere he goes. Even when it’s impossible for it to be real, one moment Jaebeom sees him but on the next one he disappears. And even when he doesn’t see Youngjae he feels eyes on him, following him all around.

When Jaebeom is out with his best friends in a bar he thinks he sees Youngjae on a table not too close to him. The bar is crowded though, it could be anyone else, it could be just Jaebeom’s mind. But he should know no one looks like Youngjae, no one can even get close to being like him. When he looks at the table again, Youngjae is still there, this time his eyes are already on Jaebeom. 

It ruins the night for Jaebeom somehow, he can’t concentrate on what his friends are saying anymore. He can’t take part in the conversation, the more he tries to not look at Youngjae the more his eyes find their way to him. 

Jaebeom’s mind keeps alerting him to the danger. All he can think is that Youngjae followed him here, but he isn’t alone, he is with his friends. It’s a popular bar, it can all be a coincidence, but Jaebeom can’t convince himself of it. 

He doesn’t know if he should leave before Youngjae has the chance to or if he should wait ‘till he does. Jaebeom checks to see if he is still there one more time but he doesn’t find Youngjae. He doesn’t think he left though, Youngjae’s friends are still at the table drinking. He must have gone to the toilet, it should be the perfect opportunity for Jaebeom to leave now. 

But Jaebeom’s traitor body does exactly the opposite. He goes to the toilet without even telling his friends, of course, there are some other people there. It wouldn’t be empty on a night like that. Still, Jaebeom is able to spot Youngjae washing his hands right away. He stays still at the entrance not knowing what to do with himself ‘till someone pushes him aside so they can leave. 

It gets Youngjae’s attention, he looks over to where Jaebeom is and he smirks. He knew Jaebeom would come, he was waiting for him. There is no use to pretend that he isn’t the reason why Jaebeom is there. Yet Jaebeom can’t do anything, he can’t move, he can’t approach Youngjae, he also can’t stop staring at the other’s reflection in the mirror. 

Too fast for Jaebeom to catch up, Youngjae is walking to him, and just like the time at his apartment he is taking Jaebeom by the wrist. This time, though, he pulls Jaebeom to an empty stall and locks it behind them. Jaebeom is speechless, he needs to scream for help, he needs to free himself but it’s impossible. Youngjae turns them around and is pressing Jaebeom to the door, it makes it all even harder for him to do anything to save himself. 

“Don’t--” Jaebeom pleads breathlessly, he doesn’t know what Youngjae will do but he can’t take it. That he knows he can’t. 

“Sh,” Youngjae silences him with a finger over his lips. “Why are you so scared, baby? Why are you looking at me so fearful? You know you are the one I wouldn’t ever hurt. It’s okay to come closer to me, baby.”

Jaebeom shakes his head, he tries to push Youngjae off him but all he does is rest his hands on his chest. The mix of fear and horniness is messing up with Jaebeom, his hands not only rest there, but they also press against Youngjae in order to feel how firm his chest is. 

“Would you hurt someone else then?” It’s the only thing Jaebeom can say coherently. That’s what he understands from Youngjae’s words and he isn’t sure if it should help with his fear or not. 

“What does it matter? If you want me either way,” there is not a trace of softness on Youngjae’s features. If anything he is scarier than ever, and also he is right. Jaebeom wants him, whatever is it about him, it doesn’t matter to Jaebeom as long as Youngjae takes him. “Why don’t we go home, and I show you exactly how fine you will be with me, huh?”

What Jaebeom means to do is tell Youngjae to fuck himself and to stay away from him. But instead, he nods eagerly at him and presses himself even more against the other man. Youngjae looks triumphantly at him, he leans in and Jaebeom thinks he will be kissed. What he gets is a painful but quick bite on his lower lip. He doesn’t mind it one bit. 

Jaebeom’s mind isn’t functioning right, it’s like he turned off all the restrictions he had before and even his senses. He doesn’t even bother telling his friends he is leaving with someone else, or that he is leaving at all. Next time they go out Jaebeom will pay for everything, that’s it if he doesn’t die tonight. Either by Youngjae’s hands or by his dick or by both. Right now he doesn’t care. 

It doesn’t take them long to get to their building and they go straight to Youngjae’s apartment just because it is closer to the elevator and they don’t want to waste any more time. It’s just when they are inside that they finally kiss each other for the first time. 

It lights Jaebeom up. The fire inside him gets even stronger. Youngjae kisses him with desperation as if he’s been wanting this as much as Jaebeom has. And he doesn’t even let Jaebeom do anything, it’s all him. It’s just Youngjae’s lips, tongue, and teeth. He bites Jaebeom’s lips over and over again, it hurts but Jaebeom couldn’t care less. This is exactly how he thought it would go. But somehow so much better. 

The only way Jaebeom has to know this is not like the fantasies he has alone in his room is because of the pain. Youngjae is not careful at all with him. He manhandles Jaebeom, pulling him to his body, pushing him by his shirt. Jaebeom can hear the thing being torn apart, Youngjae doesn’t care to unbutton it. Jaebeom should be mad but it’s too hot for him to care about anything else other than having Youngjae inside him. 

The only time Youngjae lets him do something is when Jaebeom takes the younger’s shirt off. He sees red dots on it, they are too dark but against the dark fabric but still visible. 

“Is this blood,” Jaebeom asks as he stares at the shirt in his hands. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae doesn’t seem bothered by it, he confirms as if they are talking about something ordinary. Jaebeom hates blood and it makes him sick, but right now it just turns him on even more. 

“Is it yours?” But Jaebeom didn’t think it was his for a second. 

“Nah,” Youngjae says at least. But he seems to be done with the conversation. He gave Jaebeom enough time to decide if he wanted to stop or not but when Jaebeom dropped the shirt to the floor and averted his eyes to Youngjae’s defined torso and strong arms. The man just pushed him to the bed, way too harshly. 

He didn’t get to the bed himself before he could take Jaebeom’s jeans and underwear off. Jaebeom was so hard already, dick flushed an angry red against his stomach that it almost made him shy. Almost. Youngjae looked at it as if he was hungry to have his dick. And as if he was satisfied Jaebeom’s body responded so well to him. 

Youngjae kneeled in the bed, positioning himself between Jaebeom’s legs that were spread for him. The man didn’t waste any time, he kissed Jaebeom’s thighs softly at first, but then he made sure to remind Jaebeom how he liked it. Painfully. 

He bit Jaebeom’s inner thighs, while he held it down. His hold was so strong, Jaebeom was sure it would leave marks there. His dick was throbbing between them. It was the first time someone was so rough with Jaebeom, and he fucking loved that. 

Jaebeom couldn’t get enough of Youngjae’s mouth. It only left him for a second and he was ready to complain about it but then he felt Youngjae’s soft warm lips softly kissing at his entrance. 

“Jesus, fuck me,” Jaebeom moaned as soon as he felt it. It was too much but not enough at the same time. It was just the first touch but Jaebeom didn’t want it to be so soft, he liked how Youngjae was doing it before. He wants to feel it all so bad. “Please, Youngjae-yah, make me yours,”

Jaebeom knew what he was asking for and Youngjae did too. He didn’t have to do any convincing. The other spread his cheeks apart even more and let his tongue in, he was too tight even for the muscle alone but it was perfect. Youngjae fucked him with his tongue letting it inside him more and more with every thrust. 

It was so intense Jaebeom knew he could cum just from it. Still, he keeps his hands away from his dick. He doesn’t touch himself at all, letting Youngjae decide what he wants to do to him. And Youngjae seems to be as eager as Jaebeom is. 

He only keeps going with his tongue for a bit more before he introduces one of his fingers. Jaebeom cries out at the intrusion not being ready for it. But he loves it, he loves the way Youngjae stops using his mouth and instead kisses his entrance and all the extension of his perineum. It makes Jaebeom go wild, he doesn’t care about the pain anymore. 

When Youngjae’s tongue goes back to fucking him and he has one more finger inside, Jaebeom is already begging to be filled with his dick. He knows he is not yet ready to take it but he really wants it. Jaebeom wants Youngjae inside him more than he ever wanted anything in his life. 

Now it all makes sense, the way he has wanted Youngjae so badly for months. His body knew what it needed. 

Youngjae goes up for a kiss, his mouth is a mess of saliva, and it’s even sloppier when their mouths finally find each other. It’s hotter like this though. Jaebeom is pressing his dick against his jeans and it hurts, he has to beg Youngjae to take off the rest of his clothes and fuck him already. 

And so he does. Jaebeom watches as he quickly takes everything off, even though he does it too fast he is so grateful and agile. He can make even that look hot. 

“Baby, kneel facing the headboard for me, yeah?” It’s not a request, it’s a command. Jaebeom is more than happy to fulfill it. 

He holds the headboard tightly while he kneels, his legs apart from each other but not too much or he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. Jaebeom waits for Youngjae as he goes through his things before he comes back to bed. 

Youngjae kneels behind him as well, Jaebeom can’t see it but he can already feel the warmth from his body close to his own. He can hear the sound of the condom being opened and the lube poured over his dick. It’s obscene to hear it all and just imagine it in his head. 

Jaebeom doesn’t have to imagine for much longer. Youngjae presses himself to Jaebeom not leaving any space between them. Jaebeom can feel his hard wet dick brushing against his ass, he moans loudly thrusting his own dick against the headboard, desperately looking for his release. He expected Youngjae to scold him but he didn’t. 

He just holds Jaebeom’s waist in place with one of his hands and pushes one of his cheeks out of the way with the other one. Youngjae slowly guides himself to his entrance, he is not slow and careful just out of consideration for Jaebeom. It’s just that he really can’t go any faster when Jaebeom is still so tight and he is too big to fit in like this. 

Youngjae lets go of his waist in order to hold both his cheeks apart and try to make more space for his dick. It doesn’t work, he still has to go way too slow, it hurts, an annoying insistent pain. It hurts more than Jaebeom thought it would, and yet he can’t bring himself to tell Youngjae to stop, because he doesn’t want to. Yes, it hurts more than he thought it would but Jaebeom also loves it more than he thought he would. 

Youngjae massages his ass softly, dropping kisses to his neck while Jaebeom rests his forehead on the wall. It’s the first time he is getting such kisses from Youngjae. All he got before was harsh bites and sucking. He liked it before but he likes the soft kisses as well. He likes the way Youngjae is treating him now as if he would break. Jaebeom won’t break but he likes it nonetheless. 

It feels like forever until Youngjae bottoms out, Jaebeom can feel all his length inside. It doesn’t hurt anymore but it’s uncomfortable to have him there and not moving. 

“You can move, Youngjae-yah. Please, move…” Jaebeom moans each word. He doesn’t care that it sounds filth and neither does Youngjae. 

He moves slowly at first, small swallow thrusts that are already enough to make Jaebeom see stars. It goes back to hurt but he can’t complain about it, he loves the feeling. Jaebeom has his eyes shut tightly, everything so dark, but with every thrust of Youngjae’s hips, small white lights will burn his vision. 

Youngjae isn’t delicate for much longer, he thrusts into Jaebeom more forcefully after a while making space for himself inside. Breaking Jaebeom apart even when it seems impossible to do so. He fucks Jaebeom fast and deep, bringing their bodies together at an insane pace that makes Jaebeom go mad. 

The moment he hits Jaebeom’s prostate is the moment the older man realizes he is gone for. He will never want anything else but Youngjae’s dick on him. He will never want anyone else to hold him the way he wants Youngjae right now. The way he wants, needs, Youngjae to fuck him ‘till he makes his body useless. ‘Till Jaebeom can’t walk for days and it hurts all over. 

Jaebeom just wants Youngjae. 

And he tells the other man that, he moans Youngjae’s name, asks him to keep Jaebeom as his. To never let go of him. To just take Jaebeom. It does something to Youngjae, his thrusts become more heretic, his hips snapping against Jaebeom’s ass, hitting his bundle of muscles over and over again. Until Jaebeom can only clench against his dick while he scratches at the headboard breathlessly, and cums without any kind of warning. 

It’s the strongest orgasm Jaebeom ever remembers having. He is all dirty with cum and so is the headboard. It’s a mess, and it should be disgusting but he doesn’t. Youngjae keeps fucking him not caring if it’s too much for Jaebeom to take or not. Jaebeom loves it. He loves the way he can tell by the change in Youngjae's pace that he is close, so he clenches around him once again even if it’s painful for him. And helps Youngjae to cum already. 

The sound he makes, the way he moans Jaebeom’s name right on his ear makes Jaebeom’s dick hurt by the way it tries to get hard again way too soon.

Youngjae turns him around with both hands on his waist, he lies Jaebeom on the bed way more carefully than he has been all night. Then he lies over Jaebeom’s body once he discards the condom and kisses Jaebeom. They haven’t kissed like this either, they just explored each other’s mouth desperately, and Youngjae just took everything he could. 

But this time as he kisses Jaebeom, it’s just soft brushes of their lips sliding together. Jaebeom feels something twist in his stomach when they part away and Youngjae looks right into his eyes. He is scared that now it’s the moment his blood will be the one staining Youngjae’s room. But all Youngjae does is kiss the tip of his nose and smile down at Jaebeom. The same smile he had seen the first time Jaebeom spotted him. 

“I’ll love you so good, baby,”

**Author's Note:**

> you gays just something that is whatever for us lol


End file.
